This invention relates to new and useful improvements in baling apparatuses and has one particular and important use as a Christmas tree baler.
The harvesting of Christmas trees is carried on at a large scale and in a short time period, and since the growing areas of such trees are localized, the trees are shipped in mass from such localized areas throughout the United States and the world. Some growers ship trees in loose form but in order to conserve on space and provide ease in handling, the trees have been tied in bundles. Some growers of trees manually bundle the trees but such a procedure is time consuming and expensive. Also, growers have moved cut trees with lift trucks, grapples, or the like for loading and handling but such procedures, although cutting down on handling time, also causes damage to the trees. Still another disadvantage of previous procedures is that the trees when shipped individually are prone to theft and even when bundled, the bundles cannot be tight enough to avoid trees from being stolen by removing individual trees from the bundle.